No Longer What I Once Was
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Megatron helps Starscream realize that he's changed from the evil warlord he once was. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **No Longer What I Once Was**

Megatron entered the main room and saw Optimus was on monitor duty. "Good morning, Prime," he said in greeting.

Optimus smiled. "Good morning, Megatron," he said in response.

"Any trouble on the monitors?"

"None so far."

"Good. I've been a bit worried about my former men causing trouble."

Optimus nodded quietly. Even when Megatron had declared peace, some Decepticons didn't accept the decision so readily and had caused some minor disturbances. The former warlord now looked at Optimus. "By the way, have you by chance seen Starscream? I didn't see him in his quarters," he said.

"He went out flying about two hours ago," Optimus said and noticed the Seeker landing on top of the butte. "There he is."

Megatron watched as Starscream relished the early morning. "Have you noticed how he's been…avoiding me?" He asked.

The leader of the Autobots nodded slowly. "I have noticed that Starscream seems frightened when you come into the room," he said. "I noticed how he was ready to run the other day when you checked on him and Bulkhead at that Energon mine."

Megatron sighed a little. "Yes, I'm afraid he's still terrified of me," he said. "Even though we Decepticons have been at peace with the Autobots for a while, he is still terrified that if he does something wrong, I'll come after him and hurt him."

Optimus grew thoughtful and then smiled. "Perhaps you can…persuade him that you are no longer what you once were," he suggested.

From his suggestion, Megatron knew Prime was implying something. "What kind of persuasion?" He asked curiously.

Optimus' grin grew. "A ticklish persuasion?" He suggested.

Megatron's own smile grew. "Ah, yes," he said. "I'll have to capture him, though."

"I could help out," Optimus offered.

"Thank you, but no, Prime," Megatron politely declined. "He'll be terrified enough with me chasing him. He might completely black out if two titans were after him."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Then, good hunting, Megatron," he said, still smiling.

"Thank you, Prime," said the former warlord as he decided to wait until Starscream had come back to his quarters.

* * *

Starscream landed beside the base doors after a long, but pleasant, flight. "Earth does have some rather beautiful mornings," he said to himself as he headed inside and to his quarters.

He didn't see anyone else about and figured they were probably on patrol. "I'll rest a bit then," he said to himself, not seeing someone watching him closely.

Megatron waited until Starscream was in his quarters and then came out, standing in the door way and reaching out for a moment, very gently touching the seeker's wings. "Starscream," he said.

Said seeker let out a yelp of surprise and turned fast, crying out in fear as Megatron entered his quarters and shut the door. "Lord Megatron! Please! Spare me!" Starscream whimpered in fear as he backed away from the approaching titan.

Recognizing the signs of a panic attack in Starscream, Megatron stepped closer to him, making the smaller Cybertronian whimper more and back up until he was backed up into a corner and was desperately trying to phase through it.

Megatron chuckled aloud when he saw Starscream's feeble attempts to escape. "You know you can't escape me, Starscream," he said, smiling as he chuckled some more.

The seeker began whimpering a bit more loudly and slid down the floor before curling up on himself, panic setting in worse now as he waited for Megatron to hurt him. He didn't even dare to try and fight him or use his missiles on Megatron, especially in confined quarters. Plus he didn't want Optimus after him either.

Megatron smiled. "I'm going to get you, Starscream," he said. "And you won't get away from me."

More whimpering came from the quivering seeker as the former warlord kneeled down and reached forward, his hands gently resting on the seeker's wings, feeling Starscream stiffen at the touch and look at him fearfully.

Deciding he better start now before Starscream passed out on him, Megatron began gently wiggling his fingers on the seeker's wings. A cute squeak came from the trapped flyer as Megatron smirked. "Oh? Does this little seeker have ticklish wings?" He asked in a soft, teasing voice as he began wiggling his fingers a little faster onto the sensitive wings. "Do the tickles make this little seeker squeak like a sparkling?"

Starscream squeaked again and the cute sound made Megatron's smirk grow. "Such a cute, little squeak," he said teasingly. "But it tells me that this little seeker is trying to hold in his laughter, as I know little seeker wings are very ticklish."

Starscream was now shaking in fear as the titan now gently grabbed him and pulled him out of the corner, turning him onto his stomach and sitting on the flyer's lower back, but being careful he didn't unintentionally hurt Starscream. With the seeker lying underneath him on his stomach, this left his wings exposed to a smirking, devious Megatron who immediately began tickling those wings a little bit harder.

That did it as Starscream, having been unable to see the tickle attack coming to brace himself, began laughing and trying to squirm away, but found he was securely pinned by the former warlord. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed out.

Megatron chuckled a bit louder, amused. "My goodness, what a ticklish little sparkling," he said. "I love ticklish little sparklings. They're so much fun to tickle because their laughter is so cute."

Starscream's laughter grew even louder as Megatron's wiggling fingers now tickled his underarms and sides. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! What a cute sparkling!" Megatron teased as his fingers slipped underneath Starscream's stomach and tickled there, making the seeker jump and laugh a bit more.

"Lord Megatron! Pleeheeheeheeheeheeheease!" Starscream begged him, hoping Megatron would show him mercy.

Megatron chuckled, but kindly let Starscream catch his breath, although he was still pinning down the seeker. "I'm not convinced that you see I've changed and won't hurt you, Starscream," he said. "So I'm going to tickle you until you believe I won't hurt you."

Starscream shivered, but then felt Megatron's hands on his wings. "And these cute wings are going to help me with their ticklishness," he said as he now wiggled his fingers all over the sensitive wings.

The flyer lost it and began squealing, high-pitched giggling and cute laughter escaping him. "No! Please! Help!" Starscream cried out through his laughter.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, little sparkling!" Megatron cooed teasingly. "What a very ticklish sparkling!"

That was it. Starscream let his laughter freely flow as he squirmed, giggled, laughed, and squealed so cutely that Megatron had to laugh. "You're just one big sparkling, aren't you, Starscream?" He asked with an amused, but gentle, smile before stopping the tickle torture and standing up, helping the exhausted flyer to his feet and then scooping him up bridal style in his arms.

Starscream was too exhausted to do more except blush in embarrassment as Megatron sat down on the flyer's berth, holding him securely and gently rocking him to comfort him. "Do you believe me now, Starscream? That I won't hurt you?" The former warlord asked.

The seeker nodded. "Yes," he said as he felt Megatron's hand gently rub his back and his wings. If the right amount of pressure was used when rubbing sensitive wings, it was like a massage and didn't tickle. Starscream was actually nodding off, which Megatron noticed.

"Did you sleep well last night, Starscream?" He asked, sounding a bit worried.

"No, Megatron," said the flyer. "I had a nightmare that Unicron had come and I couldn't sleep after I had woken up very early this morning."

Megatron sympathized with the seeker and without another word, he carried Starscream down the empty hallway to his own quarters. He had been considering taking a nap earlier and now closed the door after entering his quarters. Starscream noticed where they were. "Megatron?" He asked curiously.

"I've seen mothers do this for their young when their little ones have nightmares," said Megatron as he placed Starscream on the large berth. "You can stay here while you nap. I'll be right here."

Starscream was confused until he saw Megatron lay down beside him and give him a rare, genuine smile as he held his arms open to the seeker. Recognizing the gesture for a hug, the flyer immediately accepted, taking comfort from Megatron as the former warlord rubbed his back soothingly. "Sleep well, my friend," Megatron said soothingly.

"You as well, my friend," Starscream said as they both fell sound asleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
